wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gathering Storm/Chapter 40
Summary Siuan awakes frightened from Tel'aran'rhiod and tells Gareth Bryne that she believes that Egwene is in danger and that she intends to rescue her from the Tower. Tijds arrives at Bryne’s tent and informs the general of trouble within the city, around the White Tower. Bryne orders the guard to stand to and sets about finding out what is going on. In discussion with Bryne, Siuan deduces that this is the Seanchan attack that Egwene had predicted. Siuan becomes more determined to rescue Egwene after this, but Bryne is adamant that Egwene does not want to be rescued and refuses to help. Siuan then heads off to find help from another quarter. As the Tower is attacked Egwene is in company with Nicola. At a window Egwene sees the damage done to the Tower and that Seanchan are mounting an attack flying on Raken and To'raken. This attack seems to be a raid to capture Aes Sedai for enslavement as damane. Enraged, Egwene determines to fight. Egwene arrives with the bulk of the novices and rallies them to fight; she begins to train the novices to form circles. Her dose of forkroot is wearing off and she can channel just a little, but that is enough to form a circle. Once Egwene has a circle to back her she heads off to the store rooms for items of the power and locates the very powerful Vora’s fluted wand Sa’angreal. The fight is now on in earnest. Siuan, followed closely by Bryne, arrives at Gawyn Trakand’s tent. Gawyn is alarmed at Egwene’s peril and gladly accepts Siuan’s offer to get him inside the city to rescue Egwene. Bryne is alarmed at Siuan’s avoidance of her oath to Egwene and refuses to help and an argument ensues as Gawyn goes to fetch horses. Siuan manages to convince Bryne that she won’t be stopped and he decides to help her free Egwene, at a price. Bryne demands two conditions; the first is to be bonded Siuan’s Warder. Siuan is shocked and delighted at the prospect and lays the weave upon him straight away. As the weave takes hold and the bond is formed, she senses that Bryne's feelings for her match her own for him. Siuan is unimpressed with Bryne’s all too male attitude to the bond. Bryne refuses to state his second demand until later and some embarrassment on both sides follows. Bryne decides to bring a company of his best troops to accompany them. Adelorna is running through the Tower to escape the Seanchan, she has been involved in some fighting, being defeated by the Seanchan. Adelorna encounters more Seanchan and is eventually shielded and captured. The sul'dam, Gregana collars her and gives her the damane name Sivi. Suddenly Adelorna’s collar is unfastened and Gregana is enveloped in flame, killing her. The other damane try to weave shields, but are released from their bonds before the weaves are complete, their sul’dam are dispatched with fire and lightning. The Seanchan soldiers flee the scene. Egwene sends novices to capture the cowering freed damane and assist Adelorna to her feet. Egwene kills some flying to’raken with weaves of fire. As the novices retreat from the engagement Adelorna catches up to Egwene and tries to take command, but she is put down and is caught up in Egwene’s formidable presence (sans forkroot), indirectly acknowledging her Amyrlin. Egwene weaves a gateway to take Adelorna to the store rooms to bring back more angreal and Adelorna realizes that Egwene could have run at any time, but didn't run out on the Aes Sedai (even those who oppose her) in their time of great need. Characters *Siuan Sanche *Gareth Bryne *Tijds *Nicola Treehill *Jasmen *Yeteri *Inala *Tamala *Gawyn Trakand *Bela *Adelorna *Gregana *Shanal *Clara *Lucain Referenced *Elaida a'Roihan *Elayne Trakand *Shemerin *Alric *Josaine *Marthera *Talric Places *White Tower *Rebel Aes Sedai Camp near Tar Valon Referenced *Salidar *Ebou Dar Items *[[Vora's sa'angreal|Vora's sa'angreal]]